Frozen Punishment
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Who knew a hissastu could be a matchmaker? Rated T for GouFubu; Dark Versions. It's not the game, if you don't like, don't read. Flames are not welcome!


**I will never own Inazuma Eleven, but I do believe I'm the first person with this idea, so I guess I own the idea.**

**This is a T Rated Story, if you are under the appropriate age or do not support Dark Gouenji X Dark Fubuki**

**O**

_The Human World is different to the Dark World. While you may be a friendly person in the Human World, they would be a cold, heartless person in the Dark World._

_This also applies to relationships._

_In the Human World, there are two people called Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou. They are a couple._

_... But in the Dark World, there are two people called Gouenji Shuuya and Fubuki Shirou. They are friends, but they've never considered being more than just that..._

_But will that change?_

**O**

**In the Human World**

"So we're gonna watch this movie, am I right?" Endou Mamoru asked, recently, his team had won FFI and gone back to school, along with some of the other players from Inazuma Japan and to celebrate this, they were going to watch a movie, due to it being a holiday and the weather was fine for a good day out.

His team nodded in agreement, they were going to watch a new movie that had been out for at least a week now.

The people in the group were Endou Mamoru, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo and Toramaru Utsonomiya.

During the FFI, two couples in that group of boys had been made.

Endou had asked Kazemaru if he would go out with him, to which Kazemaru replied with a yes, and eventually, they became a couple.

It wasn't that different for Gouenji and Fubuki, except they had two slightly jealous people of their relationship.

Toramaru was jealous that it was Fubuki and not him with Gouenji, whereas Someoka was jealous that it was Gouenji with Fubuki.

But that didn't break the friendships they had with each other.

And so to carry on with the story before I start explaining each date and years worth of information, I'll continue with the story.

Gouenji and Fubuki were happily chatting and holding hands, smiles that could out shine the sun were on the duo's faces as they looked into each others' eyes.

The group walked into the cinema, bought their tickets and luckily there was still 10 minutes to buy some snacks and get to the film before it started.

**O**

**In the Dark World**

"They're so pathetic," a voice mocked; his silver spiky hair and glowing red eyes were focused on the mirror in front of him.

The mirror however, did not show a reflection of the boy, but rather showed him what was going on in the Human World.

Now that I've said this, you can probably guess who the silver haired boy is...

That's right, it's dark Fubuki, and he was monitoring what his other version was doing, and by the looks of it, he was amused.

"Looking into the mirror again are we?" a voice mocked, causing dark Fubuki to growl in frustration.

"What do you want Gouenji?" he grumbled, a frown was plastered on his face, showing a sign of starting annoyance.

"Nothing much, just came to monitor those foolish humans," Gouenji responded, a proud smirk was on his face while his red glowing eyes were focused on the younger boy in front of him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go train, so don't bother me," Fubuki commented, and walked away.

Gouenji merely rolled his eyes and decided to observe what was going on in the Human World.

While he was doing this, Fubuki was training with a certain teal-haired boy with glowing red eyes.

"Kazemaru, pass the ball over," Fubuki ordered, causing Kazemaru to chuckle to himself and give the ball a strong kick as a pass to Fubuki, who caught the ball with ease.

Fubuki kicked the ball on his knees' before giving it another kick on his knee and sending it to the goal with a powerful strike.

The ball came charging to the goalkeeper; Endou Mamoru, but Endou smirked and caught the ball in his hands.

"Getting better, with a lot more work, you'll be able to break my defence," Endou commented, along with Kazemaru nodding in agreement.

After another few minutes of practicing, Kazemaru and Endou left the field, leaving Fubuki alone.

"Ha, I could practice all day and night if I wanted to, and yet there are some who can't even go a full 20 minutes," Fubuki said to himself, before returning to practice.

He was currently practicing a new hissastu called 'Frozen Punishment' which required a lot of practice and a lot of energy.

So when Fubuki had decided to give it another go, he felt a striking pain in his stomach.

He fell onto his knees' clutching his stomach in the efforts to drive away the pain, but that didn't work.

He decided that he should try and get inside the training centre and sit down.

He managed to get onto his feet, but he had to clutch his stomach to avoid screaming in agony.

Somehow he managed to make it to the observation room, which was where Gouenji was right now.

After hearing footsteps, Gouenji turned around and saw Fubuki struggling to walk in.

"You okay, you seem a little more slower than usual," Gouenji joked, causing Fubuki to shake his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to go into doctor mode," Fubuki responded, he tried to stand up without showing pain, but as soon as he took a few steps, he immediately shrieked in pain as his stomach and chest started to hurt.

Fubuki couldn't take the pain anymore and dropped to the floor; his breathing was uneven and a bit of blood came out of his mouth when he coughed.

If it was a normal person, Gouenji would usually leave that person, but for some reason, he felt that he couldn't leave Fubuki like that.

So he ran to Fubuki and picked him up, before taking him outside to the caravan.

It was empty and the driver was nowhere to be seen.

"Great," Gouenji cursed, so he decided to run with Fubuki in his arms to the hospital.

Luckily the hospital wasn't far away and Fubuki was lighter than he looked.

When he burst in through the doors, most people got a little bit scared and backed away, giving him space.

The receptionist looked up at him and immediately, he ordered her to get Fubuki into a room and fast, due to Fubuki recently coughing up blood, most of it had stained Gouenji's shirt.

By now, when Gouenji looked at Fubuki again, he had passed out, so the receptionist grabbed a stretcher, to which Gouenji placed Fubuki on it.

It wasn't even a minute before they were in a vacant room; the receptionist had called for a doctor, who was currently checking Fubuki's temperature.

Gouenji was waiting outside the room patiently, wondering what had got into him; all of a sudden he couldn't stop thinking about Fubuki, hoping he was alright.

It was a few minutes before the doctor came out.

"Don't worry; your friend will be alright, although might I suggest you warn him that he shouldn't work too hard on whatever he was doing, the results could have been worse" the doctor instructed, though there was a little bit of fear in his voice.

Gouenji nodded and walked into the room, faintly hearing the doctor order him to let Fubuki rest.

When he walked in, Fubuki was in a pair of grey hospital clothes, he had a few bandages on his chest, stomach, legs and arms.

There was a wet cloth on the bedside table by Fubuki's bed.

Gouenji decided to sit down in the chair and wait for the boy beside him to wake up.

He was reading a book called 'A Thousand Smiles' when he heard faint mumbling.

He turned his head and saw that Fubuki was trying to sit up, immediately remembering what the doctor had said; he gently forced Fubuki back into a lying position.

"Wait, where am I?" Fubuki whispered, his eyes were fluttering, causing them to look like they were a softer red than what they really were.

"You passed out, what were you doing that was so important you risked your health for it?" Gouenji seemed really concerned; the way Gouenji's expression looked calm made Fubuki blush.

In a soft whisper, Fubuki responded.

"I was practicing Frozen Punishment,"

This made Gouenji sigh, "I knew you could be stubborn, but how many times have people told you to stop, the doctor said the results could have been worse."

Fubuki felt guilty, he didn't know why, but when Endou had told him about this hissastu, he thought it would impress Gouenji, that was the only reason he kept on trying to perform it.

"I just wanted to impress you," Fubuki mumbled, Gouenji heard this and turned around.

"What?"

Fubuki looked up, "I was trying to impress you,"

"Why?"

This caused Fubuki to stay silent.

When Gouenji looked down, Fubuki was trying to sit up; luckily it was a bit easier now.

Gouenji would have made Fubuki lie down again, if only Fubuki hadn't beaten Gouenji.

"Because you're too special to me," Fubuki whispered, before grabbing Gouenji by the back of his neck and bringing it closer to his face.

They were only a centimetre away when they heard the door knob creaking; Fubuki released Gouenji and went back into his lying down position, while Gouenji sat back down on the chair.

It was the doctor who'd come to check how Fubuki was now.

"Ah, I see you're awake, don't worry, I'm just here to check the health monitor,"

And with that, the doctor went to check the machine, oblivious to the blush on Fubuki's face.

"You should be able to walk soon, but I'll have to suggest you stay here for a couple of days to fully recover," the doctor explained.

After saying that, the doctor left the room, leaving it silent with embarrassment.

"Um, Gouenji, about before, Gomenasai, I don't know what I was thinking, I..." Fubuki trailed off.

The way Fubuki was speaking was surprising him, never in the time he'd known Fubuki had he seen him embarrassed or even blush.

Personally, Gouenji found it adorable, just like he found Fubuki adorable.

So he walked up to the younger boy who was gripping the edge of the blanket, and bent down.

He then looked at Fubuki and closed the space that was between them, causing Fubuki to almost back away in shock.

Eventually, Fubuki just closed his eyes and rested his hands on the back of Gouenji's neck, while Gouenji had his hands around Fubuki's waist.

It wasn't long before Fubuki pulled Gouenji, so he was sitting on the bed.

Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell that Fubuki was blushing.

Gouenji then slid his tongue across Fubuki's lips, asking permission. Fubuki blushed even more but slowly opened his lips, letting Gouenji's tongue enter his mouth.

Gouenji just left his tongue on top of Fubuki's, but he slid his hand under Fubuki's shirt and left it on his back.

Fubuki was just sitting there, playing with Gouenji's hair (which he'd never realised was so smooth.)

After what seemed like eternity, but was really 15 minutes, the duo separated because of the lack of air.

While Fubuki was speechless, Gouenji just said three words.

"Love you Fubuki," and with that, he sat on the edge of the bed and continued to read the book.

Fubuki just stayed sitting for a minute until he felt a little bit of pain hit and so he decided to lie down again and try to get some sleep.

**O**

_A few days later, Gouenji went to the hospital and collected Fubuki. And from that day on, they were more than just friends._

_Who knew a hissastu could be a matchmaker?_

**O**

**Okay, I'd say I have an explanation for this story, but I don't, so all I'm gonna say is R&R.**

**The hissastu known as 'Frozen Punishment' is property of Dark Fubuki... joking, it's a hissastu that I made up all on my own.**

**So it's actually property of me. **


End file.
